The invention relates to an assembly consisting of a steering shaft and a steering wheel secured thereto.
Such assemblies may comprise a holding part which may be realized in the manner of a snap latch which automatically snaps into a groove on the steering shaft when the steering wheel is put thereon. There arises a problem if one wants to recognize whether the holding part is actually disposed properly in the groove so that the steering wheel is reliably secured to the steering shaft or whether the holding part merely is in an intermediate position in which the steering wheel is apparently seated fixedly on the steering shaft at first, but may suddenly detach itself during later operation.
It is the object underlying the invention to improve an assembly as mentioned above so that one may reliably recognize whether the holding part is properly disposed in the groove when the steering wheel has been put onto the steering shaft.
This is achieved in an assembly in which the steering shaft is provided with a groove at an end associated with the steering wheel and the steering wheel is provided with a holding part which may engage into the groove in order to secure the steering wheel to the steering shaft in an axial direction. The holding part is movable between a release position in which it does not engage into the groove, and a holding position in which it engages into the groove. A blocking element is provided which is adapted to hold the holding part in the release position, and an indicator element is provided, which is connected with the holding part and is adapted to display at an outside of the steering wheel whether the holding part is in its holding position. Thus, it is no longer required to have access to the interior of the steering wheel in order to recognize whether the holding part properly fixes the steering wheel on the steering shaft after the steering wheel has been put onto the steering shaft. Moreover, it is no longer required to have access to the interior of the steering wheel when the steering wheel is put onto the steering shaft since the holding part may automatically catch into the groove on the steering shaft if the blocking element and the holding part are configured adequately. This snap-in effect may then be checked by means of the indicator element.
Advantageous configurations of the invention may be taken from the subclaims.